The Misunderstood
by Tallulajay
Summary: Lily and I's lives changed after what two foolish demigods did to us and how much the pit had changed us. Now free of many things, our opinion on these power hungry beings slowly start to change through the journey that we have to go on to get back the thing that had been dearest to us for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Maya POV:

"Demigods! Demigods! I hate demigods!"

Lily sang as we both walked through the crowded sidewalk.

"Why do we have to be here anyway? I smell demigods everywhere."

I whispered to Lily.

"Well, we are in New York. We are close to where the gods and goddesses gather and stuff, Maya. Almost every monster knows that!"

Lily said while skipping ahead of me with her red hair going up and down with her.

" We haven't been above ground ever since they put us down there. I really hate them."

I sighed as we walked to a very large park.

"Don't be so blue! We are out of that place and that is what matters! Okay? Anyways Let go to the store and get some bacon! Bacon does taste good! Tastes like a child of Poseidon!"

Lily squealed as she saw a grocery store.

"You had a child of Poseidon before?"

I asked shocked.

"Nope! I heard that is what they taste like and children of Hades taste like sweet ham!"

Lily said as we entered it.

"I already know that part. We ate one of them and a son of Zeus. That was why we were sent down there, remember?"

I told her.

"It was there fault. They took my berries and your golden healing blanket!"

She shouted.

"Well, they didn't kill anyone and it was a little overboard."

I told her with a sad smile.

" You had that blanket since we were babies! You loved that blanket!"

She said with a tear coming out of one of here dark blue eyes.

" I already forgave them and you should too. We already ate them anyway. Isn't that enough? You shouldn't hate the whole species just because of two foolish ones did something stupid."

I grumbled furiously as I stared at her with my light green eyes.

"Your right and I am sorry I said that. LOOK! BACON!"

Lily shouted as she ran to the shelves full of it. I felt myself drool as I saw it. So much bacon! I could almost taste it.. wait, I smell demigod.

"Put your hood on! They can see through the mist!"

I shouted to Lily as I put on my light green hoodie over my light brown hair as Lily put her dark blue hoodie over her dark red hair. I heard them coming by with their cart.

"We got the pancake batter and blue dye. In the shopping list Sally gave us. Now all we need is some bacon."

One of them said.

"Bacon?! Leo loves the bacon! Come on guys! We can't keep the Bacon waiting."

Another answered that I believe named Leo said. They're coming over. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I saw the group of them. I started to feel faint when I counted how many there were.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya's POV:

Seven of them...Seven! When in my 16 thousand years of living did they come out in groups so large other than in battle? I usually see them in two or three, but not seven! We can't fight them like this. It takes us about two minutes to get into our true form, but they can take us down in seconds. I think children of the Big Three are in the group! Oh titans! We are so dead! I just wanted to see the beautiful sun in peace while eating bacon and listening to Lily as she ruins its beautiful quietness. Calm down me. Calm down. It's not like they know we are monsters. Wait...is that a cyclops with them. So many of them hate demigods and want to eat or scare them.

"Lily, you see that cyclops in the center do you?"

I said to her calmly even though I want to run away and hide in a hole.

" I see him. He's so cute. You think he's single?"

Lily giggled as she looked at him with her face as red as a tomato. I sighed and looked back at the group as they came towards us. I just hope they don't try to kill us. I felt my heart skip a beat every step they took coming closer to us. I looked at the son of the god with the hammer. Forgot his name. Hopi- Hep... Just slipped out of my mind. At least he has elf like ears. I watch as he took some bacon from the shelf. I looked back a Lily to see if she was still next to me. She wasn't. Oh crap! I looked and saw her in front of the cyclops. I ran after her.

"Hello..what's your name?"

Lily asked him when she was in front of him. When I got them, I was too late.

"Tyson."

the cyclops said with a smile.

"Lily"

Lily giggles.

"There is peanut butter here. Want some?"

Tyson asked.

"I love peanut butter!"

Lily purred. It was true. Peanut butter with bacon was her favorite. I couldn't help but sigh as Lily and Tyson go hand in hand to the peanut butter shelf talking about their favorite kind. I couldn't help but smile. Lily finally found a guy who wouldn't try to kill her in five seconds. I looked at the demigods and they all looked shocked.

"Told you he's a lady's man."

the one with black hair and sea green eyes. A son of Poseidon.

"Even mortals like him!"

the boy cheered.

"Looks like the ladies don't love the Leo."

A girl with brown hair and eyes that changes color. Daughter of the slut. Don't care much for her. Constantly cheating on her husband. I king of feel sorry for hammer god. Nope, just lost it.

"I don't think she is mortal. You heard how she purred. She could be a monster wanting to kill Tyson, Percy."

the blond said. Daughter of Athena. I HATE ATHENA! She thinks she is all that by sending us down there. She didn't hear the whole story. All she knew was that we ate two demigods. She didn't know they were stealing our things. She also stole my blanket with her owl of wisdom. We all know that the crow is the smartest bird!

"I agree with Annabeth. I don't feel anything mortal about her. Not even part."

the emo guy said. Son of Hades. They were sadly yummy.

"We should follow them."

Annabeth said and with that, I left them. It took me a few minutes to find them at the park talking while eating spoon fulls of peanut butter. I could help but smile. Lily looked so happy. She wasn't faking any of her smiles like she always do. She was truly happy. I walked up to them while they were talking and I taped her on her shoulder. She looked at me and shouts,

" I am so sorry, Maya! I was too caught up with Tyson. Please! Please! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

I sighed as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"It's okay. I-can't breath."

I howled

"Sorry."

Lily laughed. I couldn't help, but laugh too.

"Maya, this is Tyson."

Lily said as we shook hands.

"You two seemed to be getting along well."

I said to them.

"Yes! I am having so much fun!"

Lily squealed as she hugged me again, but a little tighter.

"Tyson also told me that he has a pretty harpy girl named Ella! I can't wait to meet her! We are all going to be the bestest of friends!"

Lily howled as she hugged Tyson as she was lifting us both off the ground with her bone-crushing hug. It was starting to hurt a little. I smell the demigods that were with Tyson at the time. A few were in bushes and some at the side of that restaurant. I also smell a few of us monsters as well. I don't really think that they would come after us or the demigods. They would just watch the ones that actually try to eat them and laugh at their failure. Only the stupid ones attack demigods and sometimes they succeed and we just go on with our business if they do. I just hope that none of them are stupid. Sadly, most of us are.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya's POV

"LOOKOUT!"

I heard a group of monsters cry. I looked towards the direction of their cries and saw them. I don't know if I should feel happy or scared for my sanity. The three of them were coming towards us with great speed. Before I could react, Tobias picked Lily and I up and quickly waddled us away with Dahlia and Aileen running closely behind us.

"Bye Tyson! I hope we meet again!"

Lily shouted as we left behind a confused Tyson. It felt like Lily and I were being carried for hours before we came to a stop. At least we arent in that horrible city anymore. The woods is a better place to be. Full of trees, fresh air, and ... nymphs who go and talk nonstop and may turn us into dust in our sleep... We need to get into a clearing now!

"I think we lost them. Tobias, you can put Maya and Lily down now."

Dahlia said while breathing heavily and lean on a tree. Tobias nodded and seated Lily and I on a pine tree root which made me very uncomfortable. I can see that tree nymph looking at me. Why can't they be nice to us like they are to those goat people. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! Lily notice my discomfort and patted me on the back. It really helped my calm down a little. Aileen, on the other hand, was a nervous reck. She was shaking like crazy. Dahlia and Tobias payed no attention to the dangers around us. Dahlia was now calmly petting Tobias's dog like head as he was making little trinkets with with his celestial bronze wires. Dahlia looked up from what she was doing and put her hand on Aileen's shoulder.

"Can you please change your form for Tobias? I don't want him to get paralyse by looking at you."

Dahlia asked Aileen softly. Aileen whimpered as she looked down at the ground with shame. She sighed sadly as changing form. Mist surrounded her as her form changed, making her more human looking than all of us. Her flaming red hair became curly and a golden-brown color, her red eyes now green-hazel, and her pure white skin is now a cream color. I am never going to get used to that.

"I forgot to change my form again. Sorry Tobias. "

She said softly as her eyes started to tear up.

"It's okay, Acleen. "

Tobias chuckled as he patted Aileen on the back.

"Maya, didn't you and Lily know of the dangers of being near that cyclops? He's with some of the most dangerous demigods us monsters have ever seen. They could have killed you guys in less than second."

Dahlia said with a worried look on her face. Before I could answer, Lily asked,

"That sound horrible! Who are those demigods anyway?"

"Purrcy Johnson, Annabreath Grace, Hazel Levelquest, Pip-er Mclame, Johnson Grave,and a few more. We should also watch out for Nickle da Angle. I heard he's the scariest of them all."

Tobias whimpered as he showed us his puppydog eye. Aileen started crying out of the fear of meeting them.

"Don't worry. I doubt that they followed us. Besides, we have better things to worry about like finding my golden healing blanket and Lily's berries."

I said to them to take their minds off of the scary demigods.

"Oh, that's right. I heard many stories about that blanket. People call it the Golden Fleece now, right?"

Aileen asked shyly as she wiped her tears.

"I remember when the Golden Fleece. Aello, an old friend of mine, told me about how their magical pine tree got poisoned by a misguided child of Hermes and they put the Golden Fleece on it because they couldn't find the cure."

Dahlia said softly.

"I remember him. He was a host for Kronos before he sacrificed himself. Poor boy."

Aileen sighed. Dahlia took out her large leather pouch and took out a bottle filled with a dark green substance to show us.

"This is the cure that they didn't have time to make. It took me 3 years to make this. I was planning to compromise with Chiron, but we have a slight problem. There are borders around the camp that prevents us monsters and oddly mortals from coming in."

Dahlia said sadly as she put the glass bottle back into her pouch.

"There is also a dragon that guards your blanket. Poleus is his name, I think."

Tobias said as he went back to messing with his wires.

"Do you guys at least know where it is?"

I asked with tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I know where it is. It's a few miles from here. I used to go there every year to meet up with Aello."

Dahlia said with a comforting smile. I made me feel a little better.

" What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Lily shouted before standing up and grabbing my arm to pull me with her.

"Not so fast, Lilic, we have to wait until nightfall. Didn't you ever learn that patience is a virtue in your many years of living?"

Tobias asked, a bit annoyed. Lily just chuckled awkwardly as I rolled my eyes. Looking up at the sky, I see that it is nowhere near nightfall. It is sadly going to be a long day and a rough night for all of us.

**I am so sorry for not posting a Chapter in so long!**

**To make it up to you all, I am going to tell you each of my OC's species **

**Lily and Maya- Fox Spirits**

**Aileen- Empousa**

**Dahlia- Harpy**

**Tobias- Telekhine **

**Enjoy Reading!**


End file.
